Drive-in
by SupernaturalShadowhunter
Summary: Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon, Clary and Jace go on a kind of triple date to the drive-in to see the Avengers. a fluffy one-shot i did that was inspired by actual drive-in movies, and Cassandra Clare's wonderful characters


******I in no way shape or form own any of these characters, they belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare**

* * *

**Drive-in**

"Alec. Wake. Up." Isabelle said shaking her brother after every word, but Alec merely grumbled and turned over.

Alec had been sleeping fairly close to Magnus who had his arm wrapped around the shadowhunter. They were both covered halfway by a humongous comforter and both shirtless, and if Isabelle didn't know her brother she would have assumed that neither of them had on clothes at all, but she did and she knew very well that Alec didn't sleep nude, just a pair of shorts or boxers yes but never nude.

Isabelle sighed and walked around to the other side of Magnus' cannery yellow bed accidently stepping on a sleeping Chairman Meow. Isabelle cursed the cat and thought he has the whole room; he could sleep on the bed like a normal cat, the chair, the vanity or even in a different room.

"Magnus wake up I know you're not a heavy sleeper." She said shaking Magnus. She removed Magnus' arm from around her sleeping brother and pushed the two of them apart. Isabelle climbed in the middle of the bed sitting between them criss cross applesauce, and she placed one hand on each of them and began to shake them both hoping one of them would wake up.

Magnus was the first to come to and when he did he grabbed Isabelle's arm and asked her what she was doing. Ignoring his question she said "oh good your awake, will you help me get Alec up?"

"Only if you tell me why you had the audacity to come in my room and wake me up." Magnus said not too amused.

"After Alec gets up ok?" Isabelle said "now help me shake him." Isabelle put both hands on Alec's back and began to move him from side to side again, cursing the fact that Alec indeed was a heavy sleeper when he first goes to sleep.

"No need for all that Isabelle darling" Magnus said as he got up and started to walk to Alec's side of the bed. Magnus' dark blue pajama pants weren't tied and hung low around his waist and his slept on hair looked about as good as Alec's hair on a good day.

"Then how are we going to wake him up, true loves kiss?" Isabelle said mockingly

"He is a beauty but I have a better idea" Magnus said lifting his hands blue smoke rolling off his fingertips. Then Magnus placed two fingers on Alec's forehead. After a few moments passed Alec slowly gained consciousness and the first thing he noticed was his sister's smiling face hovering above him.

"Izzy! What are you doing in here?!" Alec asked bolting upright "and what time is it?"

"It's 10:46" Magnus said running his hands through Alec's bed hair and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "So Isabelle what did you want to talk to us about?" Magnus continued directing his focus on Alec's sister.

"Am or pm?" Alec said interrupting

"pm, and as you were saying Isabelle." Magnus said

"Well, I wanted to invite you two to join Jace, Clary, Simon and I at the drive-in. it could be kind of like a triple date."

"That sounds interesting and in all my years I don't think I've actually gone on a date at the drive-in. this would be a first." Magnus said

"What movie is it Iz?" Alec asked

"Um, Avengers maybe. I think that's what Simon told me."

"It could be fun I guess." Alec said

"Wow I was expecting more of a fight out of you, mister I'm-uncomfortable-in-public-settings-with-my-sexy- BF" Isabelle said lowering her voice for the last bit and smiling as Alec cut her a glare.

"I'm sorry to intrude on this touching brother and sister moment but when is the movie?" Magnus asked

"Oh it starts at midnight so Jace, Clary and Simon will be here in about five minutes." Isabelle said getting out of Magnus' huge bed "and by the way that bed is really comfortable I see why you like to stay the night here Alec."

"I would like to believe that he stays the night because of the warlock he gets to canoodle with when he does." Magnus said acting hurt giving Alec puppy dog eyes

Alec rolled his eyes and got out of bed rolling down the legs of his pajama pants that had scooted up in his sleep and said "Magnus I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you"

"Nice to have my feelings reassured" Magnus smiled leaning towards Alec to give him a kiss but Alec ducked under him and headed for the closet. "Now my feelings are hurt Alexander" Magnus called after him folding his arms on his chest "and it's just your sister, I don't think she cares if we kiss in front of her."

Isabelle giggled "well I'll go keep an eye out for the others while you two get some shirts on." Then she left the room

Magnus joined Alec at the door of the closet and looked down towards Alec who was on his knees fumbling through a pile of clothes on floor. "What could you possibly be looking for in that mess?"

"My sweatshirt" Alec said standing up "it's not dirty but I did toss it on the floor before going to bed."

Magnus laughed "you and that sweatshirt" then he grabbed Alec by the waist and playfully pulled Alec towards himself. Magnus put his fingers under Alec's chin and brought his face up to meet his lips as he brought his own down.

Alec sighed happily and returned the kiss putting his arms around Magnus' neck. The warolock's hands moved from the Shadowhunter's waist and went up and down his back tracing each raised scar that he passed.

Magnus broke the kiss and whispered against Alec's lips "I enjoy these moments so much, but let's find that sweatshirt" Alec smiled and nodded in agreement.

Alec continued to search the pile of not so dirty clothes while Magnus went through his drawer to locate a shirt. As soon as Magnus fixed his tousled hair Isabelle called from the other room announcing Simon and the others' arrival. Magnus hadn't heard a peep from Alec so he thought he'd better help locate the shadowhunter's favorite sweatshirt.

"Alec did you find it?" Magnus asked noticing Alec left the room

"No, I was checking the wash just in case you did laundry before going to bed." Alec said returning to the room

Magnus decided to check the bed, then under the bed "Alec you should have checked where you tossed it first" Magnus said getting from under the bed and tossing the over used piece of cloth at Alec.

"Thanks babe" Alec said shrugging on the sweatshirt

Magnus froze for a second "Babe?"

"Would you prefer Mag-pie?" Alec replied mockingly

"No" Magnus said shaking his head "babe is good, it's just not like you"

"Thought I'd shake things up" Alec said smiling as Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and lead him out the door to an impatient Isabelle.

"Finally, come on we have a hour drive." Isabelle said gesturing towards the door

"Do we need anything Iz?" Alec asked releasing Magnus' hand

"No Clary loaded up Luke's pick-up with blankets and pillows." Isabelle said leaving the apartment with Magnus and Alec close behind.

When they reached the truck Simon was in the driver's seat with Clary riding shotgun and Jace in the back.

"How are we all going to fit in here?" Alec asked eyeing the two seats left in the back

"I'll sit on some laps" Isabelle volunteered

"What every you say Iz." Alec said climbing in and taking his seat next to Jace.

Magnus got in next and Isabelle climbed in after him and sat on Jace's lap with her back against the window and her legs across Alec's lap.

Simon turned around uncomfterbly and said "If I get my license taken away I'm blaming you Isabelle because it was just going to be me and Clary."

"If you get pulled over you could just drink the cop's blood and leave him on the side of the road" Jace said

"Isn't that the kind of thing we kill vampires for doing?" Alec said

"Yeah but Simon acts like the cops are the most dangerous thing out there at this time of night."

Simon rolled his eyes and started the engine and they headed for the drive-in.

"Won't you get cold Izzy?" Jace asked gesturing towards her attire. Isabelle had on pajama shorts that almost qualified as booty shorts and a cami whose straps constantly fell down.

"I have Simon and a blanket" Isabelle said and shrugged

Simon let out a cough from the driver's seat "Izzy, I kind of wanted to watch the movie."

"But you've seen it before." Isabelle protested

"And so has Clary. Seeing a movie is kind of the point going to a movie."

"now that we bring up the point of this whole adventure, why did we all get up late at night to go to the drive-in spur of the moment." Magnus asked

"Well" Clary started "Simon was at my house we had just finished a round of Super Smash Brothers Brawl when I found out that The Avengers was playing at the drive-in. needless to say Simon and I were all over that, and we figured it could be our best friend date night."

"And how did your actual dates plus two end up coming?" Alec asked

"Well Jace found out and begged to come seeing as he can't be more that 15 minutes away from Clary." Simon said

"That's completely untrue vampire. I had to make sure you didn't try to get it in with my girlfriend in the back of a pick-up." Jace retorted

"_Wow_, are we all 12?" Clary said

"I'm more like triple that number times 23" Magnus said

"And plus 12 year olds don't often speak about 'getting it in' do they?" Jace added

"Well you aren't acting you age." Clary said poking her tongue out at Jace

"Well if it makes you feel any better I never act my age" Magnus said

"Can we stop talking about ages." Alec said directing most of his attention at Magnus

"_Anyways_, after Jace found out he told Izzy and she got Alec and Magnus to come too." Clary finished

The last half hour of the drive was spent arguing over what music to listen too. When they arrived Simon pulled the pick-up to the booth at the entrance of drive-in and Magnus generously paid everyone's seven dollar admission ticket. They pulled into the field to get a good parking spot, Simon set the radio station to the drive-in's frequency and Clary and the others spread the blankets out in the bed of the truck. They had two comforters on the bottom four individual blankets and pillows out-lined the bed of the truck.

Alec sat in the right corner of the truck with his back against the cab of the truck and Magnus grabbed a blanket and sat right next to him. Jace sat in the next available space against the cab of the truck and stole a couple of pillows to put behind him and Clary kissed his cheek as she sat in his lap. Simon sat right next to Clary and Isabelle cuddled up next to Simon.

"So what's this movie about?" Isabelle asked

Clary gasped "do you really not know?"

"I-" Isabelle started but Simon cut her of "I don't want to know the answer to that."

Alec laughed "even I know what this movie is Iz"

"Only because you spend downtime reading my comics at the apartment" Magnus said

"I still know" Alec said rolling his eyes "and I know Robert Downy Jr plays Iron Man"

"Your celeb crush?" Jace asked raising his eyebrows at Alec

"No" Alec said defensively

Well if I might add Chris Evens is also very pleasing to look at" Magnus said with a smile "and Scarlett Johansson plus tight clothes does wonders for my eyes"

As soon as the movie came on everyone became quiet. Twenty minutes into the movie and Isabelle looked between Simon Clary and the movie and noticed that the both of them could pretty much quote the movie. And every time Isabelle would try to pull Simon into a kiss he'd kiss her but it wouldn't be the make out Izzy was looking for, and he's tell her he really did come to watch the movie.

"But Clary doesn't mind cuddling with Jace" Isabelle protested

"But I can still see the movie" Clary laughed as Jace leaned down and gave clary a kiss since she was now lying down with her head in his lap.

Isabelle cuddled back up with Simon and continued to watch the movie. Simon felt bad for Izzy since the only reason she came was for him because she wasn't a big superhero fan like Clary was. So he wiggled around to face her and he brought his lips to hers. Isabelle let out a shocked gasp but quickly recovered and kissed him back with so much pent up passion that he almost fell over onto Clary and Jace. Simon knew he was missing the fight between Iron man, captain America and thor in the forest, but he felt it was worth it and Isabelle would be much happier now.

Simon pulled away slightly and said "Doth Mother know you weareth her drapes"

Amongst Isabelle's bliss she gave Simon a confused look then about ten seconds later she realized he was quoting the movie again. She laughed a little then playfully punched his shoulder "that's not romantic that's nerdy" she said and snuggled up with him again.

Magnus tore his attention away from the screen and looked over at Alec who was now resting his head on Magnus. Then he noticed Jace was surprisingly into the movie. He watched intently while he played with Clary's red curls. Magnus assumed that Jace could relate to the whole saving the world business. Magnus brought his attention back to Alec locating his boyfriend's hand under the blanket. Alec's hands were knotted up together and Magnus could tell he was stressing about something, and Magnus took Alec's hands apart and laced his own fingers through Alec's. When he did Alec lifted his head up to look at Magnus before putting it back down to continue watching the movie.

"Are you stressed?" Magnus asked his voice almost a whisper

"No" Alec said"

"Something is up, you stopped watching the movie"

"I have not"

"Paying attention to it then,"

Alec sighed "people keep starring"

"well ignore them, enjoy your life and forget them"

"It's not that simple"

Magnus chuckled "It can be" and before Alec could ask why Magnus kissed him. Alec froze up instantly but that didn't stop Magnus from kissing.

Alec wanted to pull away but he also wanted to return the kiss and continue to be kissed like no one was watching but it was painfully obvious that people were watching.

Alec leaned away from his boyfriend separating their lips, but Magnus leaned towards Alec reconnecting them. This time Alec didn't fight it, he relaxed and welcomed it and the embrace Magnus pulled him into.

Alec closed his eyes and decided not to think about it too much and just enjoy the moment.

Magnus ran his finger threw Alec's hair a few times then broke the kiss and said "I bet you didn't think about the guy once"

"Your right I didn't"

"See, it's really not that hard. Now come here" Magnus said wrapping his arms around the shadowhunter so they could both see the movie, then added "he was probably just jealous though"

Jace turned his head to face Alec "so, you can kiss Magnus In the middle of hundreds of shadowhunters and downworlders but not in the back of a pickup truck in the middle of the night."

"I made a conscious decision to act on impulse." Alec said

"You should do that more often" Magnus purred "I like you kisses"

"So you could just make the conscious decision to suck face" Jace said shrugging his shoulders

"Shhh" Clary said waving her hand at them "it's almost over"

The six of them sat there and enjoyed the last bit of the movie, Clary and Simon could still quote it and Isabelle actually enjoyed the movie. Each and every one of them found joy in the part where Hulk flings Loki from side to side like a rag doll.

When the credits started to roll Isabelle started to make her way back to the inside of the truck. Simon caught her and told her to wait for the little extra bit at the end. After the Avengers shwarmaed Isabelle said "really was that it, ok let's go home."

"Simon, you need a new girlfriend" Clary said laughing as she got out of the bed of the pickup truck.

* * *

**I would love to know what people think, good or bad (just not rude)**


End file.
